The Last One
by PennyForYourThoughts024
Summary: Hannah left behind an additional tape, one that could send the already messed up emotions of Liberty High into chaos. And it's up to Clay to make the final call as to what to do with it.


**AN: Hey guys! So I got some reviews asking me to continue my first 13 Reasons Why fanfiction. Unfortunately, I intended that to be a one shot so it's going to stay like that :/ However, instead, you guys are getting a sequel xP So enjoy the first chapter of my latest story :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fanfiction. 13 Reasons Why is owned by Jay Asher. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Clay. We need to talk."

Clay narrowed his eyes. Tony sounded serious. Clay asked, "What is this about? Did I forget to submit a report or something?" Tony chuckled and said, "If only it was as simple as that. No, it's actually something far more dangerous. There's something else about the tapes – something I haven't told anyone yet. And it's concerns you and me directly." At this, Clay's eyes widened and he said quickly, "Where do you want to meet?" Tony replied that they should meet at the park. Clay winced. Truth be told, he didn't want to go back to the park after listening to the tapes. He did once and it didn't end well. He had never felt so low and alone in his life at that time, and he had no desire to bring back the feeling. However, recognizing the urgency in Tony's voice, he agreed and hung up. He sighed and looked out the window. It had been raining nonstop since the morning, and even though it was almost dinnertime, it showed no sign of stopping. Clay walked over to the window.

' _How am I going to convince my mom to let me go in this weather? I suppose I could tell her I need to go to Tony's to do a project – but I get the feeling I've run that excuse into the ground already.'_

He turned back to his bed, where Tony's Walkman lay. He grinned and figured he would just say he had to return it. He turned back to the gloomy sky and looked up intently for any sign of sunlight.

"Clay? Come downstairs – dinner's ready!"

"Oh – coming Mom. One second." Clay looked outside one last time before heading downstairs, where his dad was already sitting at the table. This initially surprised Clay the first couple of times he did it, but ever since the whole fiasco with Hannah's death started, it had become normalcy in their household. He nodded at Clay, who didn't give any response. He sat down at the table, not saying a word, and started eating his pasta. Clay's mother noticed how fast he was eating and exclaimed, "Clay, slow down – you're going to choke at this rate!" Clay, between mouthfuls, said, "I need to get to Tony's – need to return something to him, plus I have to clarify a couple of things about tomorrow's homework assignment."

"In this weather? Are you kidding?! Clay, it hasn't stopped raining since the morning! You'll fall sick in no time if you go out now."

"Sorry Mom, but I need to get this done as soon as possible."

'Well, can't you do it over the phone?"

Just then, Clay's father decided to intervene. "Laine, let him go. Tony doesn't live on the other side of the world. Clay'll be back in a while, right?" Clay nodded and continued wolfing down his food. Clay's mother sighed, and said "I hate it when your father's right. Clay, you'd better be back soon." Clay nodded again as he finished his food and dumped his plate in the sink. He happened to catch a glimpse of the outside and noticed that the rain had stopped. He ran back upstairs and grabbed the Walkman, texting Tony that he was leaving while he was at it. He plugged in his earphones and shoved both the phone and Walkman in his pocket. He climbed down the stairs two at a time, and yelled, "I'm leaving – I'll be back soon!" as he headed out the door. He walked over to his bike, putting his earphones in his ears before getting on and starting towards the park.

Playing music while riding his bike was never really Clay's favorite thing to do, but as of recent times he found it to be one of the most relaxing things to do. More often than not, his choice of song was dictated by the weather outside and his current emotional mood, and this in turn, affected the speed of his riding. Since it was so gloomy outside, he figured that a slow song would be perfect. As a result, the ride took a little longer than expected, but he eventually reached the park, where Tony's car already was parked. He got off from his bike and approached the bench.

Memories flooded his mind as soon as he saw the slide, and he tried his hardest to block them out of his head. He saw Tony sitting at the bench, staring at the slide, seemingly deep in thought. He turned around at the sound of footsteps and caught sight of Clay.

"Looks like that scratch is almost healed."

Clay absent-mindedly rubbed the area where he got hurt and said, "Yeah – it's been a while since then, hasn't it? I'd be worried if it wasn't healed by now." Tony chuckled and said, "Anyway, how'd you get your mom to let you out of the house?" Clay waved his hand dismissively and said, "I just said the same old stuff – homework and whatnot." Tony raised his eyebrows and said, "You've used that excuse one too many times now, don't you think?" Clay gave a small smile and replied, "Not much else comes to mind to be honest." Tony nodded. The pair sat in silence for a while before Tony sighed and said,

"Well, I guess I should tell you why I called you here."

Clay looked at him with an expression of trepidation and said, "Tony, I thought that we were done with the tapes – now all of a sudden this comes up? Why have you kept it from us this long?" Tony narrowed his eyes and said cautiously, "Woah woah – who's 'us'?" Clay sighed and said, "You know, everyone else on the tapes. Alex, Sheri, Courtney, Justin, Tyler – does this concern them too?"

To Clay's extreme surprise, Tony shook his head and said, "Nope. This doesn't concern them in the slightest. It only concerns two people."

Clay stared at Tony, stunned. Tony continued, his voice low,

"There's another tape, Clay. And it's addressed to you and me."


End file.
